


night in the garden

by melodyrose21



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018), You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, segs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrose21/pseuds/melodyrose21
Summary: nell/luke fun
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain & Luke Crain, Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Luke Crain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	night in the garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paperdollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/gifts).



Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabamy once again  
And I think it's a sin, yes

Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

In Birmingham they love the governor (boo, boo, boo)  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come Alabama

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
Now how about you?

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the guv'nor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer


End file.
